Chère Kaya
by Chuuuut
Summary: Usopp a beaux être le plus grand poète de Grand Line, il préfère quand même demander son avis à Sanji avant d'envoyer une déclaration enflammée à sa blonde.


Mmh…il s'agit là de ma première histoire. Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse juge.

Ah ! Aussi pour qu'on soit bien d'accord : il s'agit des prémices d'une histoire d'amour gentillette. Gentillette certes, mais d'amour quand même entre Zoro et Sanji. Rien de bien explicite mais je préfère le rappeler donc si ça vous dérange je vous invite à lire une autre histoire. J'aime Zoro et Sanji ensemble. _Ensemble._

Enfin, nous savons tous que les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chère Kaya**

Zoro savourait une sieste bien méritée sur le pont. Le fond de l'air était agréable, les caprices du temps étant ce qu'ils sont sur Grand Line il était conscient de devoir en profiter pleinement car il n'était pas à l'abri de se retrouver sous un climat hivernal d'ici quelques heures.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! T'as aucun sens de la formule! C'est quoi ce torchon ?! »

Evidement le calme était une notion toute relative à bord du Vogue Merry et le sabreur rouspéta vaguement en entendant les cris outrés de Sanji qui s'échappaient de la cuisine. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, il ne changea pas de place.

_« Chère Kaya, j'espère que tu vas bien. De mon côté je me porte à merveille. Mon équipage est composé d'hommes rustres mais obéissants et qui vouent une admiration sans borne à leur capitaine, Le Protecteur. Ils m'ont surnommé ainsi à l'occasion d'un voyage où nous avons délivré la Nation d'Allabasta de la domination d'un tyran. Tu en as probablement eu quelques échos dans le journal. J'ai tellement hâte de te raconter tous les détails de nos aventures, je garde précieusement ces souvenirs en mémoire, je suis sûr que tu seras impressionnée. Mais il nous reste encore un long chemin à parcourir, etc, etc… »_lut Sanji à voix haute.

« _Chère Kaya_… Tu te fiches de qui là ? T'écris pas à ta grand-mère, on t'a jamais appris à t'adresser aux jeunes filles ? Change moi ça. _Très chère Kaya_. Ou alors _A une rose parmi les fleurs_. C'est encore mieux, les filles adooorent les fleurs, surtout les roses, elles représentent l'amour.

-Bien entendu Sanji, j'avais justement l'intention de faire référence aux fleurs, c'est un de mes domaines de prédilection, et particulièrement leur signification, d'ailleurs je suis connu pour ça : lors d'un de mes voyages j'ai découvert une race de roses particulièrement odorantes. L'équipage a insisté pour lui donner mon nom et nous avons ensuite nous même décidé de lui donner une signification…

-Ta gueule Usopp, commence pas à la ramener, c'est toi qui es venu me demander mon aide alors tu fais ce que je te dis sans commentaire sinon tu on laisse tomber tout de suite.

-Mais je…

-Ta gueule, insista le cuisinier, bon on avance. _Ici tout se passe à merveille, etc, etc_… tu me vires ça. Tu lui déclares ta Flamme : tu lui racontes pas tes vacances et nous ne sommes pas sous tes ordres bordel ! Heureusement que t'es venu me voir, quand je lis des âneries pareilles…»

Zoro entendit Sanji soupirer gravement.

« Mais Sanji, il faut bien commencer par lui expliquer comment se passent les choses ici, et puis j'ai l'habitude de lui raconter mes exploits fantastiques, je te jure elle en raffole, il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi, j'ai tout de même la responsabilité du navire et…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Bon, si tu veux pas y mettre du tient on va procéder autrement. »

Zoro distingua le bruit caractéristique d'un briquet, Sanji s'allumait une clope avant de reprendre.

« Prends une page. Tu écris et tu poses pas de question.

_Très chère Kaya, si tu savais comme le ciel est bleu ici, il me rappelle tellement le bleu de tes yeux_ _ elle a les yeux bleus à ce que tu m'as dit n'est-ce pas ?_ _et me rend si nostalgique des moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Les contrées extraordinaires que nous traversons ne cessent de m'époustoufler mais ta délicatesse et ta douceur ne trouvent pas de comparaison. Qu'il est loin le temps où nous pouvions converser tous deux, à la lumière de ton sourire éclatant. Le soleil me parait bien pâle en comparaison de ce souvenir_. C'est un bon début non ?

-Hmm… Si tu le dit Sanji… c'est vrai que tu t'y connais tellement mieux que moi avec les filles…mais t'es sûr que ça fait pas trop…trop évident ? »

Le sabreur sourit en entendant Usopp, il se réjouit de ne pas avoir changé de place, la conversation dont il était témoin se révélait vraiment divertissante…

« Mais non, mais non, reprit Sanji, et puis si tu commences à contredire tout ce que je propose c'est pas la peine. Tu veux lui raconter tes aventures imaginaires ou lui déclarer ta flamme bordel ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps là ! J'ai un dîner à prévoir pour ce soir et Luffy commence déjà rôder dans les parages, d'ailleurs… »

Zoro distingua le son d'une chaise tirée violement.

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu à ramper sous les meubles, espèce d'idiot ! Le dîner sera servi dans deux heures et pas avant, goinfre ! »

Le sabreur n'avait pas besoin d'assister à la scène pour deviner ce qui allait se passer : il n'attendit pas 2 secondes avant de voir son capitaine propulsé dans les airs, pour atterrir avec fracas à quelques mètres de lui.

C'était peut-être le moment de bouger : si Luffy l'apercevait il viendrait sans aucun doute l'entrainer dans une partie de pêche pénible ou dans un jeu débile dont le jeune D avait le secret. Zoro décida de s'amuser à sa manière, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face aux deux écrivains en herbe, Usopp assis à table le crayon à la main tandis que Sanji se tenait debout derrière lui.

« Oi ! Ça vous dérangerait de faire moins de bruit ? Y'en a qui essayent de se reposer ici et j'en ai ras le bol de vous entendre débiter vos salades ridicules. »

Il se tourna vers le sniper de l'équipage avant de reprendre.

« Usopp, lui fais pas confiance : tu vas te ramasser si t'envoies ce tissus de sornettes ridicules. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce cuistot pervers qui va pouvoir t'aider à séduire Kaya? Laisse-moi rire… »

Zoro savait pertinemment qu'insulter les talents de séducteur du cuistot le piquerait au vif. Il ne fût pas déçu, l'autre réagit instantanément.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à ramener ta grande gueule sabreur de mes deux ?! On t'a rien demandé alors tu te casses avec tes sabres et tu vas crever tranquillement sur le pont ! »

L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil au pauvre Usopp qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne faisait pas un pli que sa motivation à écrire sa lettre était passée du stade de « faible » à « quasi-nulle.»

Zoro décida quand même d'en rajouter une couche. Après tout cette histoire lui avait gâché sa sieste et il n'allait pas rater l'occasion de se moquer du séducteur de pacotille que pouvait être Sanji.

« Tu vois pas que tu le gêne et qu'il préfèrerait affronter un régiment de Marines plutôt qu'envoyer ton torchon dégoulinant de mièvrerie à Kaya ? Putain, t'as vraiment rien dans ton crâne de blond ma parole. »

Bingo. Sanji bondit aussitôt.

« Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin, abruti de tête d'algue ! Cette lettre est parfaite, t'y connais rien en séduction, t'as la sensibilité d'une huître et la seule chose que tu puisses caresser c'est tes sabres et… »

Le cuisinier marqua une pause avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

« …et d'ailleurs j'y pense, si tu t'y connais si bien t'as qu'à l'aider toi, on verra quelle lettre Usopp choisira d'envoyer. » Il haussa son sourcil d'un air de défi.

Zoro attendait cette réaction, le cuisinier était prévisible comme pas permis. Il se dit qu'il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Toutefois il subsistait un petit problème. Il n'y connaissait rien en déclarations d'amour. Il n'avait jamais dû faire face à ce genre de situations et s'en était bien passé jusque-là. Bof, ça ne devait pas être si sorcier après tout, il suffisait de ne pas suivre l'exemple de « l'expert » du navire. Il se contenterait de sortir ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, en l'adaptant à la jeune héritière.

Usopp interrompit ses pensées en toussotant nerveusement. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de devoir trancher entre les deux hommes les plus forts du navire, capitaine mis à part. D'autant qu'il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'entendre la prose romantique de Zoro.

« Ah, quelle bonne idée Sanji, mais je ne voudrais pas empêcher Zoro de vaquer à ses activité habituelles avec mes histoires sans importance. C'est pas la peine, vraiment. D'ailleurs je sens monter une crise d'analphabétisme foudroyante, il vaudrait mieux remettre la rédaction de cette lettre à plus tard je t'assure… »

Sanji lui lança un léger coup de pied en guise de réponse, il fallait faire taire l'homme au long nez.

« Ne te plains pas Usopp, continua-t-il d'un air moqueur, c'est pas tous les jours que le grand Roronoa, ce fameux poète, t'offre son aide si précieuse, et puis tu n'es pas contre une bonne partie de rigolade d'habitude… »

Usopp comprit bien qu'il n'avait plus voix au chapitre et que tant bien que mal, il devrait vexer un des deux combattant à l'issue de cette épreuve : quand ces deux-là étaient partis dans un combat d'ego rien ne pouvait les arrêter, et certainement pas le sniper.

« Ok, ok, je me tais et je note. » se résigna-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, Sanji toujours debout, tira une des chaises, prit son temps pour s'asseoir et alluma une autre cigarette en affichant un sourire narquois. Il n'aurait raté ce spectacle pour rien au monde, Zoro Roronoa, le terrible chasseur de pirates, un des hommes les plus recherchés et les plus craint de Grand Line dictant une lettre d'amour. On aura tout vu.

« Bien, alors on t'écoute, bourreau des cœurs » lança-t-il.

La belle assurance de Zoro c'était volatilisée, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser paraître sous peine d'en entendre parler pendant des lustres, le cuisinier ne lui ferait pas de cadeau sur ce coup-là.

Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

« Bon, on va faire simple, _Kaya_, pour commencer, pas besoin de fioritures ou de formule à la con, complètement impersonnelle. _Kaya, Kaya, Kaya_… »il avait du mal à se remémorer les traits de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt et répétait son nom comme un mantra.

« Y'a pas de formule mais là ça fait un peu lourd non ? » questionna Usopp qui notait religieusement chacune des paroles du sabreur. Sanji ponctua la question d'un rire moqueur.

- Hey mais bordel, laisse-moi me mettre dans le bain Usopp ! Si c'était aussi simple t'aurais pas besoin de notre aide ! Alors ferme-la et note, on verra pour les questions après ! »

L'inspiration lui manquait et le cuisinier lui mettait la pression à le fixer avec son air ironique et son sourire en coin. Les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir en révèleraient tellement plus sur lui que les actes qu'il avait pu commettre jusqu'ici ! Il s'efforça de fixer le blond avant d'enchainer.

«_ Kaya, tu me manques. Le voyage est long mais il m'est bien plus supportable lorsque je ferme les yeux et que je t'imagine à mes côtés_... » Quelle mièvrerie, je fais pas mieux que le play-boy, songeât Zoro en s'entendant débiter ses paroles. Ça ne devait pourtant pas être si compliqué d'écrire une lettre sans fioritures et…sincère.

_«_ _Merci. Merci d'être là, à mes côtés, même si ce n'est que par la pensée. La route de tous les périls porte bien son nom, et au fur et à mesure de notre voyage nous rencontrons des adversaires de plus en plus résistants. »_

Il fit une pause, mal à l'aise.

_«_ _Merci de m'avoir sauvé toutes ces fois_. _»_

Puis baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard du blond qui continuait à tirer sur sa cigarette, inconscient des efforts que cette épreuve coutait au bretteur.

_«_ _Tu es toujours là, avec moi, et je peux entendre ta voix, tes encouragements, ils me poussent à donner le meilleur de moi-même, à repousser mes limites, pour que tu me regarde et que tu sois enfin fière de moi. Oh oui cette voix m'a sauvé, et plus d'une fois. Merci. Lors de nos traversées, lorsque je me tiens sur le pont du Merry je voudrais t'avoir à mes côtés, regardant dans la même direction. Quand je ferme les yeux je peux presque sentir ta présence et je souris_. »

Zoro perdu dans son discours joint l'acte à la parole et sourit malgré lui.

« Dans mes rêves tu t'approches et j'ose enfin attraper ta main pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper. Ta main. Je voudrais pouvoir la presser contre mes lèvres sans que tu la retire, sans que tu aies peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Sans que tu me repousses. »

La voix de Zoro s'était mise à trembler_._

« Car malgré toutes les souffrances que j'ai pu endurer il n'y en a aucune qui soit comparable à celle que j'éprouverai lorsque ce moment arrivera. Alors je me tiens loin. Il avala sa salive et baissa voix, perdu dans ses pensées._ Je fuis en faisant du mieux possible pour te protéger et pour me protéger de ce jour fatidique ou tu me diras non. Ce jour où tu me regarderas plein de dédain en me demandant de repartir_. »

Usopp releva la tête et s'apprêta à interrompre le sabreur qui ne le regardait plus et s'était adressé à Kaya au masculin mais Sanji leva la main pour lui faire signe de la fermer_._

« Je tremble à cette pensée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver, et de continuer à me battre, pour que tu sois fière de moi. Merci.»

Lorsque Zoro releva la tête, il était écarlate. A sa grande surprise les deux hommes assis en face de lui étaient silencieux. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi ajouter, les paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, sincères, beaucoup trop sincères. Il était mal à l'aise.

« Fous-moi cette connerie en l'air. Envoie la lettre de Sanji. » conclut-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir sans bruit.

Les deux autres étaient interloqués. Ils n'auraient pas pu dire ce qui était le plus surprenant, Zoro exprimant ses sentiments sans réserve, Zoro admettant la défaite ou Zoro appelant le cuisinier par son prénom.

Ce fût Usopp qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Le début n'est pas trop mal, je pense qu'en l'adaptant un peu…

- T'es sourd, grogna Sanji, on t'a demandé de balancer ce…tissus d'âneries. On verra ça demain, le dîner va pas se faire tout seul. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette éteinte depuis bien longtemps dans le cendrier et fit signe au sniper de quitter les lieux. Fissa.

Comme chaque jour, Zoro se tenait sur le pont pour faire le point sur sa journée. Malgré ce que pouvait dire ce prétentieux de cuisinier, il ne se considérait pas comme un singe sans cervelle, comme un abruti à la sensibilité de…coquillage, et il aimait repenser à tout ce qu'il avait pu observer depuis le début de l'aventure de l'Equipage au chapeau de paille. Les soirées étaient plus ou moins agréables, mais étaient essentielles à l'équilibre du sabreur.

Le dîner s'était déroulé sans incident notoire, c'est-à-dire dans un joyeux bordel. Ni Usopp ni le cuistot n'avaient évoqué les évènements de l'après-midi. Ce qui l'avait soulagé. Ce qui l'avait aussi inquiété. Habituellement le blond n'aurait jamais manqué de lui mettre dans les dents à quel point elles avaient pu être ridicules. Ses paroles. Elles lui revinrent en mémoire immédiatement et il en était mortifié. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à de telles confidences ? Comment avait-il pu s'exposer ainsi ? Finalement l'autre avait peut-être raison, il avait la sensibilité d'une huître sans cervelle, qui parle avant de réfléchir, avant de le regretter amèrement.

Il ferma les yeux en espérant qu'il allait se réveiller et s'apercevoir que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il ne s'était jamais donné en spectacle de la sorte.

Il se concentra sur le bruit rassurant des vagues, appréciant l'air salé glisser sur sa peau, finalement ils n'avaient pas dû faire face à un changement climatique et le Merry continuait sa route tranquillement sous un climat printanier.

Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit une variation dans l'air : il n'était plus seul sur le pont.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était venu le rejoindre, le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume et l'odeur du tabac suffisaient. Merde. Il n'en avait pas fini. Il inspira longuement avant de demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici le cuistot ? T'as pas de la vaisselle qui t'attend ?» lança-t-il pour briser le silence, dire n'importe quoi avant que l'autre ne s'en charge.

« Tu as essuyé toi-même cette vaisselle y'a pas une heure, tête d'algues, t'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ou quoi ?! »

Zoro serra les dents, de toutes les âneries qu'il aurait pu sortir, il avait choisi celle-ci, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne aujourd'hui ?!

« C'est pas mieux que la sensibilité d'une huître. » murmura le sabreur qui se dit que, perdu pour perdu, il pouvait bien aborder le sujet lui-même, il n'était pas à l'aise mais il n'était pas lâche. Au mieux Sanji se foutrait de lui et de sa prose de fillette une bonne fois pour toute, au pire…au pire il en aurait tiré d'autres conclusions et le moment que Zoro redoutait tant allait finalement avoir lieu maintenant.

Il serra les dents en attendant une réplique du cuisinier. Qui ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux en les gardant fixés vers le large. Toujours rien. Il sentait bien le cuisinier à ses côté, proche, très proche même, mais il ne bougeait pas lui non plus. Etonné, Zoro tourna la tête pour regarder le blond. Qui ne laissait rien paraitre, l'expression neutre, mais sereine. Il ne semblait ni en colère ni moqueur, il avait juste l'air d'attendre, planté là, à côté de Zoro. A côté de Zoro… qui réalisa soudain la situation. C'était quitte ou double. Mais l'expression de Sanji avait l'air si sereine, si accessible qu'il se lança sans trop réfléchir.

Il approcha sa main hésitante de celle si délicate et si parfaite du cuisinier. Et il l'attrapa en tremblant. Elle était bien plus chaude que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était nerveux, il pouvait sentir son propre pouls batte dans son poignet et sa salive se coincer dans sa gorge. Il referma les yeux en attendant la sentence, en attendant la moquerie qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois en regardant Sanji en face et fixa le sourire presque invisible que celui-ci lui adressait.

« T'avais pas d'autre plan ? » demanda Sanji doucement.

Sans trop y croire, Zoro serra un peu plus la main du cuisinier, tant pour vérifier qu'il la tenait bien, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, tant pour se donner le courage de la porter à ses lèvres. Il releva le poignet du blond et souffla sur la paume gracieuse qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il souffla sur chacun de doigts longs et effilés du cuisinier qui restaient immobiles dans sa propre paluche. Il inspira doucement, baissa les paupières et les porta enfin à ses lèvres, pris les temps d'en caresser le bout des doigts pour y planter un baiser silencieux. Le blond n'enlevait toujours pas sa main, encore plus surprenant, il l'avait laissé faire, en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête de Zoro qui n'avait jamais osé un instant espérer aller plus loin avec cet entêté de cuisinier. Il devait être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« J'ai peur. » souffla-t-il. Et il aurait pu difficilement pu le cacher après sa confession de l'après-midi.

« Tu as raison.» répondit Sanji, d'agripper la chemise de Zoro de sa main libre pour le tirer doucement vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui du sabreur qui n'avait jamais affiché une expression si confuse et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'échange était timide, mais au fur et à mesure que leur baiser se prolongeait il devenait plus intense. Le bretteur prenait de l'assurance même s'il était évident qu'il n'osait pas y croire. Quand enfin ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, Sanji s'aperçut que Zoro tenait toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne.

« Et ça ne fait que commencer, maudit poète. » conclut-il avant de revenir coller ses lèvres à celles du sabreur aux joues brûlantes.

NdA : comme je l'indiquais dans mon semblant d'intro, c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire, aussi, je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai commis quelques erreurs de mise en page. Par exemple là je viens de me retaper tous les sauts de ligne 2 fois et je doute encore que ce soir ça...

Si jamais c'est le cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Si jamais c'est pas le cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout aussi !


End file.
